Ripples Form On The Waters Surface
by Rrhagia
Summary: After Harry's fingers touched the Veil he began to remember another life, a life that was full of hardship but also family and love. Rufus Shinra is back and he has his eyes set on sending ripples through the Wizarding world. Story is on AFF and Tumblr as well.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a ripple on the surface of a black curtain like substance. Harry could still remember his own mournful cry as he lunged after the only parent figure he had ever known. He had easily broken Remus' grasp on him with a move he had never been taught, but used out of some unknown instinct, and raced after his dogfather. His fingers had barely touched the surface of the veil, enough to send ripples through the future of the wizarding world, when he was hauled back by one of the other Order members. He hadn't cared who, or why, and after a brief moment more of angst the Order member dragged him from the ancient artifact.

In between his cries he heard Bellatrix taunting him and he saw red. He easily pulled away from whoever was holding him and ran after the female death eater. Shortly thereafter they were in the Lobby by the fountain and Harry had cast his first unforgivable. All the hatred he had ever felt, and more from a time he couldn't quite remember, bubbled up inside and had poor little Bella withering on the floor in agony.

It would only be hours later in the silence of the hospital wing that he would look back on that moment and notice the amused look on Voldemort's face when he saw what was happening.

Even though he had taken the dreamless sleep potion he hadn't been able to sleep, his thoughts going round and round in his head. He had gotten up to use the bathroom only o stop short in front of the mirror. He had lightly colored strands running through his normally dark hair and as he pulled a piece of black and held it beside the blonde he watched as it too turned a light shade. Part of him felt he should be worried, especially when he noticed a ring of blue around the green in his eyes blending inward, yet he couldn't help but think it was somehow right.

In the morning people would begin to assume that it was simply a side effect of Voldemort's shade taking control of him for that brief moment. Harry, and a few others simply knew it was something else. What the cause was, they couldn't quite say, but they knew it was something different.

Harry and the rest who went with him to the Ministry were quiet in the remaining days of school and all sat in one compartment on the train ride home. The populace of the school was so intent on those five students that they failed to notice two other students acting a bit out of character.

oOoOo One Week Later oOoOo

Two teens stood on the doorstep of Number Four. Both had their hands clasped in front of them and were waiting patiently for the door to open. After some yelling the door cracked open and a fat pig-like male about their age opened the door. "What do you want?"

Without offering a reply they simply stepped in the house, the blonde female following the black-haired male.

"Tseng, Elena." A soft voice came from the top of the stairs and both teens looked up. "I wondered when you would get here. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

At the top of the stairs stood a young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit with a black shirt showing underneath.

oOoOo

One week and a day after the start of the summer holidays Hermione showed up on the door step to Grimauld place unexpected. Unexpected by the adults, at any rate. When Molly had yelled for Ron he had stood at the top of the stairs, lazily dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt, sporting a grin.

"Good ta see ya, yo." He said to his friend who simply nodded back.

Molly turned to look at the girl who had yet to say a word and noticed that she too was wearing a black suit only she was wearing it correctly with a tie. She was also wearing a dark pair of sunglasses and black leather gloves on which she didn't take off after entering the Black house, and had her hair pulled back into a severe French braid. Molly watched as the silent girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box and tossed it up to her son from their place by the door.

The Weasley matriarch gasped as her son then proceeded to jump over the balcony and after flipping once he landed on his feet. "Ronald! What made you think you could do that! Why did you do that?"

She would have continued but she noticed that her son was paying more attention to the package he was opening then his mother's words.

"Aw, presents for me? I knew ya missed me yo!" Ron exclaimed as he rapidly tore the paper off of the box. "Ya know, if this is what I think it is ya better have something in there for Sissy or she's gonna be a bit mad at ya, yo."

The only response Ron got from his friend was for her to reach in another pocket and pull out another box.

"What is going on here and for the last time Ronald, stop saying 'yo'!" Molly was trying to get her son under control and figure out the situation at once but before she could say much else her daughter was looking down on them, trying to see what the commotion was.

"How many times am I going to tell you to stop calling me that?" Ginny said as she too leapt over the balcony and landed easily on the floor below.

"Now why would I tell ya that yo? That'd take all the fun out of it!" Ron replied as he finally got the lid off of the box. The first thing he pulled out was a vial that held a bright red potion. "Is this what I think it is?"

He received a nod from Hermione as she handed Ginny her box.

Ron quickly opened the vial and drank it down. Molly could only watch as her son's hair shrunk in some parts and grew a tail, the overall shade turning the same color as what had been in the vial to begin with. After Ron pawed around in the box a bit more he found a hair tie and after putting the box down he quickly put his hair up.

Meanwhile Ginny was opening her own box and pulled out a brown colored potion. Molly tried to stop her but before she could reach her the potion was already gone. A sudden yell of delight brought her attention back to Ron as he pulled what looked to be a stick with a band on one end out of the box. With a quick jerk of his hand the 'stick' extended its length, bringing a larger smile from the male.

Molly turned back to see what was next from Ginny's box and missed the devious look that crossed her son's face as he hit a button and the rod sparked a bit. The elder female almost sighed with relief at what was pulled out, a simple necklace.

"Rekka" Ginny said with a smile.

"What's that dear?" Molly asked, a bit confused, the charm on the chain just looked like an odd star to her. While she was still distracted she didn't see Ron quickly hide a cigarette case and lighter in his pocket before pulling out the last item in his box.

"Rekka, it's a shuriken."

Even though she still didn't understand Molly nodded and turned to look at her youngest son only to see him sporting a pair of aviator goggles on his forehead. The three teens quickly left the hallway as Hermione pulled out two more items from her pocket, two cellphones.

"Does boss man have one yet?" Ron asked as he grabbed his and began playing with it, looking to Molly like if he actually knew what he was doing.

"Of course." Molly almost jumped at the first words she had heard from Hermione all day.

"Cool yo!"

Molly watched all three of the suited teens walk up the stairs and she could only assume 'Boss Man' was Harry. She was about to remind Hermione where the room that she had shared with Ginny was when said girl turned around and threw a quick spell at her, deleting her memory of the past few moments and quickly inserting others.

A cell buzzed and was quickly picked up by Ron as he quickly placed it to his ear. "Yo!"

"_Reno, start the clearing out process. Rude will modify their memories have him… her…"_

"Yeah that confuses me too boss man." Reno said as he pulled out his new pack of cigarettes out and quickly lit one. "My partner's suddenly a girl. Not cool yo."

"_Have her take the trace off of your wands. The charm has already switched to Rufus so the only ones who will know where Grimauld is located are in the house now. Clear the house quickly. Kill the elf and the portrait if you haven't already."_

"Nah, Cissnei took care of them in the first two days. No one ever did figure out what happened to Mrs. Black." Reno added the last part with a snicker.

"_We'll be there shortly. We have one more meeting with the goblins to go through and then we'll be to headquarters with Rufus. Afterwards you and Rude will have a few tasks."_

"Not a prob yo. See ya in a bit Tseng." Reno said as he closed his phone, turning he then grinned cockily at the other two. "Now the fun begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, yeah I really shouldn't be starting another story, especially with my schedule being what it is the next six weeks, I'll be working 75+ hours a week, but this wouldn't leave me alone. We've seen Harry as a reincarnation of Seph, but never Rufus so I thought I'd give it a go. I have no ideas what pairings there will be, if any, but at least one will be slash I'm sure. Will SOLIDER be involved? I'll leave ya guessing. Other than that let me know what you think of it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Warnings: None really, implication of slash, inclusion of Zombieland rules.**

Six figures sat at the long table in the dark dining hall of the Black house. There was quiet for a moment, but only a moment, before the resident red-head couldn't hold back his words for a moment longer.

"So what happened yo?" Reno said as he took a drag off of his lit cigarette. "I get that we were all reincarnated but why the sudden change in appearance? The potions Rude gave me and Sissy shouldn't have aged us to our late twenties yo."

Rufus (Harry) was sitting at the head of the table, his head held up by his hand with a pissed look on his face. To the right of him Tseng (Neville), Elena (Luna) then Cissnei (Ginny) sat. To the left of the former Shinra president sat Reno (Ron) and Hermione (Rude).

"When I touched the veil it unlocked our memories, also our old bodies. I think it may have 'pulled' all of you forward as well because of our connections in this life and in the past." Rufus stated. "I've noticed also that while I am still Rufus, I still have bits of my Harry personality. I am not going to just sit back and let you five protect me this time."

"We'll need to teach you more weapons than just your shotgun." Tseng replied before turning to his Turks. "After we picked Rufus up from his relatives we went to a few meetings with the goblins and found out a bit of disturbing information."

"Like what?" Cissnei asked as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"First, do you remember the prophecy we were protecting?" Everyone nodded at Rufus' words. "It pretty much states that only I can kill Voldemort and that I have a power that he doesn't know."

"That power is obviously us yo."

"Right now we're not going to worry about Voldemort too much."

Everyone but Rufus and Elena looked at Tseng once the words had fully sunken in.

"What the fuck yo!" Reno all but exploded.

"We have an even bigger problem than a wanna-be Sephiroth." Rufus replied in a low tone. "Like the leader of the Light for example."

All was silent until Hermione let out a sigh. "Dumbledore planned everything from your placement at the Dursley's to your end of the year run ins didn't he?"

"He also withdrew thousands of galleons from the Potter accounts as well as all of the others that Rufus has ownership of." Tseng replied. "He has kept a lot from us."

"We also found out that there is a vault under the Shinra name. It hadn't been touched since the fall of Atlantis but a blood test showed that Harry is their heir. Rufus is actually descended from Lazard now." Reno laughed at the slightly disgruntled look on his boss's face.

"At least you aren't your own ancestor!" Reno quickly dodged the apple that was thrown at his head by the blond.

"Reno."

"Yes?" His reply to Rufus was long and drawn out.

"Do you remember the rules?"

"Of course yo! Bossman only beat them into all of us!"

"What's rule number one?" Rufus slowly stood from his chair and all of the others wore a slight grin.

"Cardio. What about it yo?" Reno's eyes then bugged out a bit before he was up and running. Rufus may now have his old name but he still had Harry's speed.

About a half hour later when everyone was sitting back down at the table, and Reno was rubbing the side of his head from being hit with a book in the library twice (rule number two: Double Tap), they continued their discussion.

"Currently, Rufus is the wealthiest wizard in the world. Before Voldemort 'died' many families were all but demolished. Most of those who survived left their fortunes to the Boy-Who-Lived when their lines ended or named him the heir to have full control once he reached his magical majority. Unknown to them, and Harry, his magic became mature when he defeated the Dark Lord the first time. Dumbledore knew however, and placed blocks on him as a child."

"So we get to plan revenge now?" Cissnei asked with a grin.

"Among other things." Tseng replied. "First, we can't just disappear. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry need to go back to Hogwarts."

"What's the plan yo?"

"Elena managed to grab a time turner while we were at the DOM. It goes by weeks instead of hours." Tseng began. "One week will be spent as Turks and one as students. The goblins have helped us by creating paperwork for our old identities and we will be 'training' our younger selves this summer, a notice saying such was sent out to your parents. An article in the Quibbler tomorrow will state that Lily Potter was the long lost sister of Rufus Shinra and Harry found out about his uncle after a heredity test that the goblins ran. Rufus was notified and adopted Harry as his heir. The Turks are his personal security force and since Harry is now his heir, and more prone to assassinations, he will be guarded by at least two Turks at all times."

"How will we be playing both parts?" Cissnei asked with a thought look on her face.

"We picked up some bracers from the goblins who tied a glamour charm as well as a few other nifty things to them." Elena responded. "We also bought all of the materia we could from them."

"Sounds like a plan boss man. Any idea if anyone else was brought back?" Reno asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"We don't know. Nothing suspicious has been brought to my attention." Tseng responded before looking down at his notes. "Rude, I want you and Reno to search the Black Library, see if there is a spell or process we can use to summon our weapons like Sephiroth could."

Hermione as she pushed her sleeve up and showed the bracer that she was already wearing, she had received it from Elena a few days ago, and touched one of the gems and her form grew and her skin darkened. When a short teenage female had stood Rude in all his former glory was now standing.

Soon all of the bracers were handed out and each person was given a second cellphone to hold on to for their counterpart to use when they used the time turners.

"The current plan is to use the time turner in one week. Tomorrow morning you will all be meeting your younger selves, we have to be seen in the wizarding world by various people in various areas. You will be 'training' your younger selves to help cover any inconsistencies. Harry and Rufus will be heading to Gringotts. Reno, Rude and I will be escorting them. The trainees, as we'll call them, will be cleaning the house and cast a few spells to make it a bit more like headquarters used to look like. I have the plan written out already to be given to Neville in the morning. Cissnei and Elena will take over research from where Reno and Rude leave off." Tseng read off of his paper.

"If we ain't careful this could get real confusing yo." Reno responded but he knew that they would be fine. They were Turks after all and this was the kind of thing they thrived on.

"We also need to watch who we trust. Almost all of the Order, including Molly and Aurthur and deeply in Dumbledore's pocket." Rufus replied.

"I'm not surprised. Mother was starting to talk about love potions and such whenever she talked to me." Cissinei said with a shake of her head. "Poor Molly, too bad you like boys more than girls in both of your incarnations Rufus."

"Yes, it's also unfortunate that I have no plans of finding anyone here. My heart is already given away, even if they are no longer among the living." Was the soft response.

Everyone was silent for a moment, aware that while they were brought back with their loves, the one they had sworn to protect was apart from his. Even in their first life there had been circumstances that had torn them apart.

While they were thinking of their boss's heartache he was thinking of silver hair, green eyes, and a smile that should have been outlawed.

**Please forgive any errors. I actually typed this up on my crackberry so I'm hoping it's alright. I wanted to get this up on my birthday as a present to you all and I hope you enjoyed it even if the chapter was a bit short. Next chapter will include the trip to Diagon and will probably be a bit longer as I plan to incorporate a lot. Hopefully I can have it done and up by next Thursday but I'm not going to hold my breath! Love you all for reading and if you have any questions, comment, or ideas pm me as I can usually reply quickly. **

**Pairings:**

**Tseng/Elena/Cissnei**

**Reno/Rude**

**Rufus/?**

**Words: 1400**

**Posted: 4/12/12**


	3. Chapter 3

**First half of story has been removed. I will be working on moving my stories over to AFF under the pen name Noctisis, the full version of chapter three is available there.**

Rufus awoke from his dream of near endless green eyes and stared at the ceiling of Sirius' old room for a few moments and after shaking off his dream he felt the sadness creep in. Even with his old memories he couldn't help but mourn for the man. He had been the only parental figure he had in this life, just as Tseng had been his pseudo-father in his old life.

He sat up and stretched before noticing that he was back in his younger body. He deduced that someone must have come in and activated his bracer's abilities sometime in the night. His assumptions were confirmed when he saw a note sticking to the door.

_'Harry, wear this necklace at all times. It is spelled so that only you, or I, can take it off. It contains a tracker as well as a reverse portkey. When you are ready come downstairs. Tseng.'_

Figuring that the plans had changed and the first time they went through the week it would be their younger selves he stood from the bed and walked to the closet. It made sense to go through their plans this way. As the children their surprised responses would be needed or it would be suspicious, and as they went through it again as adults their blank expressions and following actions would be expected.

Harry looked in the mirror after he entered the attached bathroom and he stared into his now blue eyes. He hypothesized that when he touched the Veil a part of him did die. Well, a part of his genes at least. All of the features that he had been able to say were from his Potter blood were gone. His Shinra genes were very prominent now. His mother in this life had held strong to the Shinra looks and now he looked like a male version of her with different coloring.

Harry took a quick shower before dressing in a white suit and throwing a white robe over top of the ensemble. One could just see a touch of black from his shirt and a flash of gold from the pendant. The pendant itself drew a grin from him; it was a replication of the old symbol of the Shinra Electric Company.

Harry slowly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see all of his Turks, younger and older, as well as Rufus already up and sitting around the table.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Harry sat next to his older version at the head of the table. A warm meal quickly appeared in front of him and he began to eat as the others talked. It made him wonder for a moment why he was up so much later then they all were. He did a quick Tempus spell and it showed that it was nine. He was normally up at five in both lives. "And how is it I am up so late?"

Tseng spoke after taking a sip of his coffee. "I hit you with a sleep spell when I activated your bracer. You'll need it today. We'll be going to Diagon to sign a few papers with the goblins. We were able to solidify a few things over the past two days but both Rufus and Harry need to be there to sign the remaining papers. Rufus will be naming Harry as his heir and officially adopting him. There was an article in yesterday's Prophet proclaiming the return of the Shinra family to the wizarding world after they somehow managed to get wind of the Quibbler's article. Seeing as the Shinra's haven't been heard from since Merlin's time this makes it a pretty big deal. We already know that Dumbledore is not going to be too happy about it because of course, the Shinra's were known as a 'Dark' family." Tseng was quickly interrupted.

"Of course they were yo! Even after all the shit with the triplets Shinra was never what one would call 'Light'."

Cissnei and Elena both tried to contain their giggles at the glare their love sent the red head.

Harry quickly finished eating and soon he met Rufus, Tseng, Reno and Rude at the front door, the wall where Mrs. Black had been a stark burn on the wall. "Are we ready then?" he asked.

"Yes." was Tseng's quick reply after he looked over the group before him. Rufus and Harry were dressed alike in white suits covered with white robes similar to the one he had worn while battling the Geostigma. He and his Turks were dressed in their usual black suits. Tseng handed Harry a couple of materia to add to his bracer. The small orbs for barrier, ice, and heal were quickly junctioned and the group moved into the public sitting room to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p><strong>So, shorter then I originally wanted but hopefully the bit of citrus up top makes you forgive me a little bit. Speaking of lemons, that was the first time I wrote a citrus scene longer then three sentences so let me know if it was any good. As far as the short length I figured almost 2 months was long enough for you to wait for this, let along anything longer. But, at least you know who Rufus is paired with. Let me know what you all think. Oh one more thing, the 'training' of their younger couterparts isn't actually happening, they are just using it as an excuse for how good they now are. The only one who will be getting any training will be Rufus, though he will still be partial to his shotgun. Pretty sure I fixed all the formating errors but be sure to let me know if I missed anything, Ciao!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Harry mad sure his hood was up as he stepped out of the floo into the Leaky Cauldron. He suffered from a bit of déjà vu and couldn't help the smirk he shared with his older counter-part at the thought of all those years ago during the geostigma incident.

Even with all the dead and pain that surrounded them during that time there were still a few memories that were full of shining emotions.

They walked through the pub towards the entrance to the alley amid whispers.

"_Is that? Is it Shinra? Is that Potter with them?"_

"_I heard they were all dark wizards, I can't believe the Savior is one of them."_

"_Poor boy, orphaned only to be taken in by Shinra."_

Harry was glad for his remembered training, otherwise he very likely would have broken out in gales of laughter in the middles of the bar! If only they knew the real reputation of Shinra from ages past. They wouldn't be whispering, they would have been cowering in terror that their now Savior was part of them. Pitiful fools.

No matter. They would all fall under his rule soon enough. First task was to take down and discredit the bumblebee. Then on the list would be to handle the Riddle situation. Third would be the complete takeover of the wizarding world. He would rule it as he had planned to rule Midgar all those years ago.

Soon they were in the alley itself and walking to Gringotts, the whispers still following them. Harry and Rufus kept their eye on their destination but the Turks cased everyone around them. The group didn't have to worry so much about being caught up in the street traffic. The people simply moved for them with an ease that only came to sheeple. Fools.

Two hours later they were back out of the bank and it seemed like word of their presence in the alley had gotten out. There was much more foot traffic then before and as soon as they stepped out of the white building all eyes turned towards their little group.

Harry was fuming and his ire showed plainly for all to see. The goblins had found out more about more of the bee's plans. He glared at everyone who dared to make eye contact with him but his breath soon caught in his throat. Was that a flash of silver? It couldn't have been. His eyes must be playing tricks on him.

They moved towards the robe shop and while Harry Rufus and Tseng walked in Reno and Rude stayed at the door and refused anyone else entry, Tseng having kicked all of the other customers out of the store. Madame Malkin was more than happy to see to their needs, seeing as their 'needs' would most likely add up to more than she would normally earn in a month or two.

It was another three hours before all of the things they needed to pick up for various reasons were handled. Normally this was something the Turks would handle on their own but seeing as they wanted to make themselves known the quickest way was a public appearance. They had seen several photographers and some of the reporters from the Prophet around so they knew that there would most likely be another article in the paper tomorrow.

They had also seen a few members of the Order hanging around and while they seemed content to simply watch for now the group of five knew they wouldn't for long. They wouldn't want to let their little sacrificial lamb out from under their proverbial thumb for long now would they? It was not very long after he had this thought that all of Harry's senses went off, telling him of approaching danger. He shared a quick glance with Rufus, whose mouth quirked up into an all but unnoticeable smirk, and knew that his senses were right.

Harry and Rufus were walking in the middle of the group, Harry on his counterparts left, with Tseng in front of them and the other two Turks finishing up the triangular formation. Reno was positioned behind Harry and Rude behind Rufus. They had been keeping the formation tight but when one of the patrons of the alley all but rammed into Reno Harry felt the tell-tale pull of a portkey activating on his person.

oOoOo

A short time later Harry found himself seated in front of the Headmaster's desk at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but sneer at the three figures standing behind the desk. Snape sneered back while Minerva stared with a disapproving look at her errant pupil. It was Dumbledore who was sitting with his grandfatherly smile who made Harry's blood boil.

He quickly looked up and saw the shock on all three faces before him as they took in his physical changes. Snape's expression was the one that intrigued Harry the most. The slight shock and then the grin that passed his face. As if he knew something the other didn't. To Harry's shock Snape started using what he called 'Turk Talk'. The little imperceptible twitches of fingers and eye movements that his Turks used to communicate without sound.

_If you can understand me Potter, respond._

It was a moment before Harry raised his head and all but sneered down at the other of the room's occupants as his fingers twitched out the response to the potion's master.

_I am President Rufus Shinra. Who were you?_

It was only a moment before the black eyes stared at him and in them he received his answer.

_One of my clones killed your father._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This was shorter then I wanted but I thought that was a good spot to end it. I will be posting this both on FFnet and AFF. The more mature content will be on AFF of course. So my rl is still just as shitty and stressful so who knows when this will be next updated. Wish me luck all.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Long time no see. Just a real quick note here, this chapter begins at the end of chapter one. It's only a week after the crew left school, and the day they met up at Grimauld Place.**

* * *

><p>Jean and Dan Granger had always been happy with one another. They were childhood sweet hearts who meet in their teens and eventually married after both became dentists. Soon after they had their own practice and were planning for the future. Their future plans had not included a child, but they were thrilled when they found out that Jean was pregnant.<p>

They bought a house instead of the flat they had been living in. Decorated a nursery and began reading all the books they could get their hands on. When their little girl was born everything was right in their little world.

They quickly realized that Hermione was different. She was quite as a child and seemed to be much more observant at an early age. She walked and talked before average and could read well above her grade level by the time she entered primary school. That was when they began to worry. Her quiet nature lasted stayed the same, but her intellect was starting to cause a few problems. Their little 'Mione wasn't making any friends because she was already too intent on her studies.

Soon came the bullying, it started off with little things. A mean name here, a hair pull there. Jean and Dan weren't sure what to do to help their little girl. They tried talking to the teachers, to Hermione, but nothing seemed to work. Then the weird occurrences started happening.

When Hermione was in year 3 one of the girls who couldn't seem to leave her alone walked up to her on the playground and simply yanked on her hair while walking past. A moment later she tripped over an upturned root and fell, breaking her arm in the process. The girl, Jenny, kept saying that the root hadn't been there before and tried to blame it on Hermione. Of course, no one believed the little girl.

Unknown to all, Hermione had noticed the root suddenly come out of the ground. She had always known she was different. When the little eight year old book-worm saw this happen just as she was wishing it, she saw unlimited possibilities.

Now, Hermione wasn't a malicious person. But if anyone tried anything physical from that point on they learned, and learned quickly, to leave Miss Granger alone.

Dan and Jean knew none of this however, and were just pleased to find that their little girl was being left alone. Yes, they were saddened that she didn't have any friends but as long as she was fine with it, so were they.

When they received a letter for her to attend Hogwarts they had been startled. They were even more astonished when their little girl wasn't surprised. When she explained why she wasn't shocked she simply explained how she had noticed her powers three years ago and had been working with them since. She hadn't been able to completely control them but had been able to keep the incidents more controlled when she learned that her emotions were part of what moderated them.

The Grangers were happy that this would give Hermione a new chance. Maybe this was why she was unable to connect with her peers!

The first few letters they received from her were a bit disheartening. After Halloween that changed. She started talking about her two friends, Harry and Ron. They never knew what happened to bring them together, considering they had heard of Ron a few times and not in a good way, but they were happy none-the-less.

Over the past five school years their little girl had changed. Grown up quicker then she should have. They were proud even as they were saddened. She had come home from her fifth year wearing a new, thick gold bracelet and quieter than ever. It was a week later when a letter, that changed their lives once more, appeared.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_We are writing to you today to inform you that your daughter, one Hermione Granger, has been invited to join our ranks in the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, as a junior operative. Her training program is slotted to start immediately and she has already been informed of when and where she needs to go._

_We have had our eye on your daughter for a while and feel she will be a great asset to our department._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tseng._

_Head of Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department_

To say they were even more shocked then when she received her Hogwarts letter was an understatement. The name alone set the Grangers into a slight panic. They hadn't heard of the sector or department but they could guess that it was some type of government work. Whether it was the magical or mundane world they didn't know. But they were proud. And when their little girl should up at breakfast the next morning in a black suit they grinned at her as she simply nodded goodbye to them and left. They knew that was she was doing could be dangerous, and they may never talk to her again. It was with heavy hearts, sadness but also pride, that they got ready for work and never brought up their daughter again to friends, their family having all passed away by now.

oOoOo

Molly Weasley loved all of her children, but she would also be the first to tell you that raising all seven of them was hell on her nerves. It was easier when the eldest had been able to help after the twins were born but it was still hard on her health, and sanity.

When Ron and Ginny were born it became even harder. She had so much to do between running the household and trying to take care of the older boys that even she knew she hadn't been able to properly bond with her two youngest as she should. With seven kids to put through Hogwarts money was tight, causing Molly to brew and sell potions in the neighboring towns to supplement their income. By the time the twins were finally in school there wasn't much she could do to try to fix the bond between them but she did try. And then in only a few short years they were both off to Hogwarts as well.

She couldn't help but feel bad about it and that was one reason she was so smothering when they were home for school breaks. She knew it didn't make up for all the times they helped each other because they knew Mummy was too busy, or had something else to do.

Sometimes she wondered if her lack of attention is why Ronald especially was involved in so many 'adventures', if he was trying to make his family notice him. The stone fiasco incident in his first year, then the whole incident with the car and that blasted chamber in his second. Ginny was involved in that one too, but luckily she stayed out of the ones in third and fourth year. A mass murderer, Dementors, a werewolf and an irate potions professor in third year. In his fourth year he was dragged into that bloody tournament. While she was happy that he renewed his friendship with Potter, since unbeknownst to Ron he had to stay friends with the orphan on Dumbledore's orders, she wasn't happy he was placed in the lake.

And then, fifth year happened. That blasted Potter caused two of her children to leave school. She wasn't blind. She knew he was responsible for the funds that the twins suddenly had. Then he dragged two of her brood into the battle at the Ministry of Magic! Curses flying everywhere! Death Eaters left and right! All because the stupid boy didn't know how to stay where he was supposed to! It almost made her wish she had never pushed Ron and Ginny to be friends with the little cretin. If she had known about what her children would be put through, then she never would have told Ron to make sure he made friends with the boy she had helped through the barrier onto the platform.

And when Dumbledore had asked her at the end of that year to help him keep an eye on the miscreant in exchange for funds she would have thought twice as well.

But no matter, she would make sure that changed this year. When he got back wherever he was now she would just have to make sure she told Ron to stay away from him. And Ginny would have to be told to set her eyes on someone else as well.

What Molly didn't know was that she was unlikely to see her two youngest for the rest of the summer. She was unable to remember when the Order was kicked out of Headquarters a day ago, and she had already been charmed to forget anytime she tried to find her children's location now. But at that moment none of that mattered, for a large barn owl flew in the window.

Molly immediately took the letter from the bid before her and was about to offer it refreshments when it suddenly took off.

"Must not need a reply." She mumbled to herself as she sat at the kitchen table and began to read aloud from the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_We are writing to you today to inform you that your daughter, one Ginevra Weasley, and your son, Ronald Weasley, have been invited to join our ranks in the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, as junior operatives. Their training program is slotted to start immediately and they have already been informed of when and where they need to go._

_We have had our eye on your son and daughter for a while and we feel they will be a great asset to our department._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tseng._

_Head of Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department_

For a moment Molly was confused. She had never heard of this department but it sounded very similar to the Department of Mysteries. Maybe this was her chance.

"Good. Maybe now my children will be able to stay away from the Potter brat. Oh, my two littlest one working for the Ministry! I can't wait to tell Arthur!" She quickly stood up from the table and made her way to the floo. Unknown to her, she had two listeners who had heard everything she had said.

"Well, this changes things quite a bit doesn't it? The Turks are back."

"Well, we had been wondering if anyone else was back. I believe our ickle Ronniekins and dear Ginny are two of them. And Turks!"

"And how much do you want to bet Harry is right in the middle of it all?"

"Isn't he always twin of mine?"

"You really are going to be more difficult than ever aren't you?"

"Come on; don't take all the fun out of it Kunsel!"

"Come on Zack. We need to look at that empty shop on Diagon before the next Order meeting."

"Ever the responsible twin George."

"One of has to be. And we both know you aren't."

oOoOo

Xenophilius Lovegood was staring out of the living room window while deciding which article he wanted to put on the front of his newspaper when he too received an owl. This owl was one of the Scops breed, it was tiny but carried the letter easily through the window. It was dropped on the table before the bird flew out once more. Xeno's dark eyes watched as the bird flew out, temporarily disregarding the letter.

It wasn't until lunch that he opened the envelope that had been delivered. Two letters fell out. He grabbed the official looking letter first.

_Dear Mr. Lovegood,_

_We are writing to you today to inform you that your daughter, one Luna Lovegood, has been invited to join our ranks in the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, as a junior operative. Her training program is slotted to start immediately and she has already been informed of when and where she needs to go._

_We have had our eye on your daughter for a while and feel she will be a great asset to our department._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tseng._

_Head of Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department_

Xeno's white eyebrow simply lifted a bit before conspiracy theories began to flit through his head, some of them very close to the truth. He placed the first letter down and picked up the second.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Don't worry. I'm safe and the nargels are on the run and we're fine. Love you._

_Luna._

A smile grew on Xeno's face. He knew his daughter would be fine. And if this department was what he thought it was, then she would be better able to take care of herself.

oOoOo

Augusta Longbottom sat at a small table in back of the Longbottom Manor drinking her tea when a post owl appeared. She wasn't sure of the breed, but then she never had paid much attention to the birds. They were a means to an end, nothing more.

After cracking the wax seal on the envelope she pulled the letter out.

_Dear Mrs. Longbottom,_

_We are writing to you today to inform you that your grandson, one Neville Longbottom, has been invited to join our ranks in the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, as a junior operative. His training program is slotted to start immediately and he has already been informed of when and where he needs to go._

_We have had our eye on your grandson for a while and feel he will be a great asset to our department._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tseng._

_Head of Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department_

Augusta couldn't help but feel pride for her grandson and shame for her own actions over the years. She had already been impressed by his actions at the end of term but he had seemed to grow exceptionally over the last week, before heading off to train with his friends. Since she received this letter she was sure that they were all in the same program yet she was sure it wasn't part of the Ministry. No matter. She had learned her lesson and would stand behind Neville this time. Stand by and support, but not push.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the longer than usual chapter. Thanks to Nala RAK King for betaing this chapter for me. This page also has it's own tumblr. The link is on my profile but the page is .com <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stared at Dumbledore even though all of his attention was on Snape. Or should he say Sephiroth? The man's clones had indeed killed his father, a moment in time that had, admittedly, caused him great joy. The man had been a spineless ass after all, and in Rufus' opinion deserved to die.

Harry stayed silent, waiting for the older wizard to open up conversation. He took his time looking around the room that he had been in so much more often than those of his year group. Harry wondered how much longer it would be before the old coot broke the silence. The ShinRa heir couldn't help the glee that he felt when Dumbledore started to twitch. He had an even harder time containing it as he watched Sephiroth's commentary from behind the headmaster. It had been a game that the two of them had made between themselves and Tseng when they had all been much younger at board meetings. Turk talk was so very useful.

"Harry, my dear boy." Dumbledore began in his grandfatherly tone almost twenty minutes after the Shinra heir had entered the office. "I was very upset to hear that you left your relatives house. You know that you are well protected behind the blood wards. Why ever did you leave?"

Harry stayed silent for a while longer as his pendant began to grow warm shortly after the old coot began to talk. He knew that the others were on their way, most likely on the castle grounds already, and he only had to stall for a little bit more time. He looked at the wizened old man before him with a smirk.

"Ah, but I'm still living with my relatives, just not the abusive ones that you left me with. The ones that delighted in making me live in the cupboard under the stairs for almost 10 years. The ones that treated me like a house elf. All of it meant to make sure that I would be your willing pawn."

_The rest are on their way. I will be sure to send you an owl with a meeting time soon General. _Harry twitched his fingers and a few other body parts to send his message to the potions master. _I and five of my Turks are awakened. We have much to discuss. _

Dumbledore proceeded to launch into a long speech about responsibilities to the wizarding world, his hated family, the Light side and all things for the Greater Good. Harry tuned him out after the first word. It wasn't as if he had never heard it before. Not to mention that the idiot before him would never actually listen to anything he said. His father, the former president, had been smarter than the old man. At least he occasionally listened to his ideas, well, when they accomplished something the old fat man-whore had wanted.

He started listening in again as the Hojo wanna-be started talking about his 'new' family.

"Rufus Shinra is a bad man Harry. He is darker then Voldemort and twice as blood thirsty. If you anger him in some way you are sure to be hurt. We're only looking out for your wellbeing Harry."

"Yes, and you've done such a lovely job. Abused for nine and a half years, a troll, possessed teacher, basilisk, murdering god fathers, tournaments that seemed made to kill me, a blood quill used on me repeatedly, mind raped constantly. You know one trend that seems to go through every year? My defense teacher was out to kill me. It makes me wonder who you have in line for this year, another Death Eater perhaps." He ticked each point off on his fingers and enjoyed watching the older magic users faces change color. Minerva's red with anger, and Albus's red with embarrassment.

Minerva stared at the young man before her for a stunned moment and just as she prepared to yell at him the door to the headmaster's office slammed open the large black shape landed in front of Harry and growled at those behind the desk. Three people quickly followed the creature into the office, but went unnoticed by the headmaster and head-mistress. But Harry paid only the minimal amount of attention to the two.

"Dark Nation!" Harry exclaimed as he took in the form before him, the silky black fur and bright yellow eyes bringing a small amount of peace to his soul. He was glad to know that his faithful guard hound had somehow made it back to him and he was not about to ask why. Then he realized that the guard hound before him was male, and not female as she had been in his past. He knew something was afoot but put off his questions.

The canine quickly sat on his haunches before his master, his tentacle waving slightly as he stared at the three on the other side of the desk.

Minerva and Dumbledore had backed up from the desk and grabbed their wands. They didn't know what the creature was before them but they weren't about to take any chances. They failed to notice Severus rolling his eyes at them as he stayed in the same position he had already been in.

oOoOo

The dark-haired teacher looked at the three men who were now standing beside and behind Harry. He would never forget those three; Rufus, Tseng and Reno. He deduced that they must be using a time turner in order for Rufus and Harry to be here, unless one of them was using polyjuice. Once he managed to catch sight of a bangle on their wrists it wasn't hard to figure out which.

He had thought about going to the goblins to do the same but had chosen to go a different route instead. It was just as well now. Dumbledore may be old but he was observant. If he saw the Turks with the bangles as well as himself he would assume that Severus was one of them. The thought make an imperceptible shiver run down his back. Him as a Turk. No thank you. He was finding it ironic that the past Turks were all in Gryffindor while most of the past SOILDER were Slytherin.

oOoOo

**Snape withheld a sigh and reminded himself that if he could make it through a Shinra board meeting, then he could make it through a Death Eater meeting with very little effort. Even if Voldemort wound up throwing around his favorite spells all he would have to do was deal with it as he did Hojo's 'tinkering'. It was a week since the disaster at the Minister of magic and Sephiroth/Snape had been waiting for this call since he had received his memories.**

**As he quickly crossed the grounds towards the manor he checked to make sure the glamour spell was still connected to the amulet he wore. The amulet was spelled invisible and could not be removed unless it was by his hand. With the glamour spell being attached to it the spell could not be released unless the **_**finite**_** spell was directed towards the amulet itself.**

**It wasn't the best he could do but he didn't have the standing to get goblin goods off of the black market. And Severus Snape didn't have the funds to buy one straight out from the bankers. To Sephiroth it was a bit odd not having the gil to spend on whatever he needed but it didn't really bother him. Even in Midgar he never really felt a need for physical objects. He always lived simply and it seemed even his reincarnation lived the same way. **

**Once he walked through the doors of the hall he was surprised not to feel the usual pulse of magic that searched for the dark mark before letting anyone in. He couldn't help but wonder why it changed even though he was grateful seeing as his own mark had disappeared. He knew that most of the Death Eaters would have never noticed the pulse so probably didn't notice it missing; they were too weak magically to feel it.**

**Walking down the halls he noticed bits and pieces where the previous décor had changed. The walls held more red accents instead of the green and silver that he remembered from the many times he had been here during the first war. Some of the decorations felt familiar but he wasn't sure from where. He noticed that if he didn't hurry he was bound to be late for the inner circle meeting that he was here to attend.**

**Shortly after making his observations of the décor Seph walked up to an elegant set of doors. He quickly opened them and walked into the opulent room.**

**What stopped him at the door was the room set up before him. In meetings past there was always a throne in which Voldemort sat and his followers kneeled before him. Now they were all stiffly sitting around a coffee table of all things!**

**And sitting only slightly higher than the rest, wearing a hooded red leather cloak, with the hood pulled low enough one could only see his lips, was Voldemort. Or at least what should have been Voldemort. Instead Sephiroth was able to recognize, just from the smirk, his friend Genesis. Standing slightly behind and to the right were Zack and who he recognized as the Centra girl.**

'_**Oh sweet Gaia. Not the puppy.'**_** Even glamoured Sephiroth was sure Zack would recognize him. The boy could have been a Turk for all of his observation skills. '**_**Here it comes'**_

**Low and behold Sephiroth was flat on his back before he was quite sure what was happening. He quickly figured out that, yes, he had indeed been puppy pounced.**

oOoOo

Voldemort had once been Genesis. And Zack and Aeris had been Fred Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour. Angeal was now Lucius, and his son and wife were also reincarnations. He would have to wait until the meeting with the Turks later to find out what was going on. He had no doubt that, even with as little time as they had, they had more info then the Soldiers had.

Sephiroth turned his attention to the Headmaster as he straightened and put his wand away.

Dumbledore tried to give his usual grandfatherly smile but both Turk and SOILDER were well trained in reading body language and could easily read his true feelings.

"Hello! To what do we owe this meeting?" He tried to find out what the men before him knew, before he gave any information himself away. He wasn't sure who the three were but he guessed that the blond had to be Rufus Shinra. Seeing the older male next to the newly blond Harry you could see the family resemblance easily, as a matter of fact if it wasn't for the age difference he would say they were twins.

Rufus simply hummed. He felt no need to talk with the idiot in front of him. Scarlet had more sense than the headmaster did when trying to cover up her bad deeds. And neither were worth his time.

Tseng brought the old goat's attention to himself by shifting his stance. "We have come to pick up the ShinRa heir. We are, at this time, unsure how he came to be in your custody but would like to thank you for taking care of him after his abduction. We shall be taking our leave now. Both Lord Shinra and his heir have many meetings this afternoon."

"Although, if ya have any info on who could have sent Harry here inta your loving arms we'd be willing ta listen, yo." The only witch present could only frown in displeasure as the red head before her slouched and used such bad grammar.

"I'm sure you young men have time for introductions! Please sit, I'll order us some tea." Dumb-as-a-door tried once more.

"We are from the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, yo. That's all ya need ta know." Reno was laying it on thick simply to aggravate the older two before them.

Harry straightened from where he had been kneeling next to his loyal guard hound. "Headmaster. Professors. I do believe our conversation was already over. We seemed to be going around in circles and I do not wish to repeat myself when you are clearly not listening."

Harry nodded respectfully at the Potions Master/General and began walking out of the office. Dumbledore called out to him as he reached the threshold.

"Think on my words, Harry. The Light side would be worse off without you."

Harry snorted at this and continued to walk out. His 'uncle' and the two Turks following behind; Dark Nation at his side, rubbing up against his leg as if to check that he was still there.

oOoOo

**Again, sorry for the long update time guys. I honestly have no sense of time so I don't really notice when two months have passed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please be sure to let me know because sometimes I don't feel as if there is a lot of interest in my stories so the want to write them fades. Ta for now!**


End file.
